


Random

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's bad week turns out to be completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random

It started simply enough, an innocent event. He offered to give her a ride home when he saw her standing by her car looking annoyed. Her wheels had been clamped and she had, a moment too late, realised her parking permit had expired the day before.

 _“Need a ride?”_ he had said rather innocently and her current state of mind had transferred that into something extremely naughty.

_“My car got clamped,” she explained trying to banish the thought of sitting across Gibbs’ waist. “I forgot to update my permit.”_

_He reached across the passenger seat and opened the door and gave her a grin. She hoped to death the blush she now had because of her dirty mind wasn’t showing too much. She slipped in, and pulled the belt over her, her finger brushed against his hand resting on the gear stick. She smiled at him and he pulled away and turned out of the lot._

_“This just adds to the bad week I’m having,” she said looking out the window as he turned a corner._

_“Why? What else has happened?”_

_“Oh nothing, just have no heating in my place, had to boil the kettle to wash this morning. And a few days ago, I had a leak, soaked my front room carpet, now it smells like wet dog.”_

_“Is it getting fixed?”_

_“Not for a few days, they're getting someone in, apparently I wasn’t the only apartment to get the trouble, but that doesn’t make them fix it any faster.”_

_“And you’re still living there because...”_

_“I don’t have anywhere else to go. Short of living with Abby, which I really don’t think I would like.”_

_Gibbs just smiled at that thought, they both knew Abby pretty well and sleeping in a coffin was not something Kate would be able to do comfortably. Kate turned back to look out the window and realised that instead of turning left to head in her direction he’d turned right._

_“Gibbs?”_

_“Can’t stay at your place. I have plenty of rooms.”_

In her mind, that explained perfectly how she ended up at Gibbs’ place. However, it didn’t explain how she ended up in her current situation. Pinned to the inside of his front door, his hands up under her sweater fondling her breasts while his lips and tongue made her dizzy.

He was pushing up against her, his rigid length pressing into her stomach threatening her sanity. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples before moving his hands to the hem of her top and pulling it up and over her head. Without warning he attacked her neck, licking and sucking at a very sensitive spot. She arched her back and he shoved her back against the door, hard, it was then that she realised people passing in the street would be able to work out what was happening as the knocker rattled with their actions.

She turned, sliding along the door to flatten herself against the wall next to it. The last thing she wanted to do was have sex in the hallways behind his front door. Gibbs grunted as he drifted down her chest to her breasts and quickly soaked a patch of her bra over her left nipple. His fingers dug into her back, pushing upwards until he reached the strap of her bra. He unhooked it and pulled back just enough to deprive her of it and himself of his t-shirt and undershirt.

His mouth went back to assaulting hers and she didn’t refuse it as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She continued to move, sliding across the wall as Gibbs’ hands tugged at her pants and his fingers dipped under the waist band to slide around the sides to the button at the front. Suddenly she thought of how lucky she was to be wearing heals and kicked them off. He sank the few inches with her before continuing down to engulf a nipple.

Hands that had been resting on his shoulder so far found their way into his hair as he crossed from one nipple to the other and followed her as she turned her backside against the table he’d dropped his keys onto. She glanced down his body as he shifted strangely and watched as he toed off his own shoes.

Kate managed to make it past the table, but before she could move too far from the door, which was now in front of her, Gibbs yanked open her pants and shoved them down to her ankles. He dropped to his knees in front of her and started kissing slowly down her stomach.

She was going to faint, or melt, either way she’d be a pile of goo, he was being so gentle and just firm enough to send a wonderful feeling right to the spot between her legs. The thought that he was working his way there was adding to it and Kate started to move her feet hoping feverishly to deprive herself of her pants.

She closed her eyes as she slowly took steps towards the stairs behind her and he paused at her navel and she tried to remember what had happened between his change of direction and them stepping through the front door.

_“I don’t want to impose,” she said turning to Gibbs in time to catch the grin on his face disappear._

_“It’s not a problem Kate, you need a place to stay, and I have places.”_

_“Don’t you have a lady friend to entertain? I don’t want to be intruding on that or anything.”_

_“Only lady friend I need to entertain at the moment is you.”_

_She blushed, wondering if he’d gotten even the gist of what she’d been suggesting or if he was innocently thinking of conversation. She turned again and looked out the window and cracked it just a little to let some cool air in._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked sounding almost honestly concerned. Swallowing she turned back to face him and caught the look he gave her, seductive and lust filled. “Don’t like getting ‘entertained’ by old men?” he said still faking innocence that didn’t show on his face._

_“All the old men I know are family, work colleagues,” she paused, hoping the smile she gave him was devious enough, “or bastards.”_

_Even at this point her brain was telling her she was stepping into dangerous territory, she had no idea what he was like as a lover, but he was a damn good flirt. It reminded her of an ex-boyfriend, many years ago; he had no military connection, but liked to play the game. He was the colonel, she was the recruit. He gave an order, she had to reply and then obey._

_Not that the thought of that game with Gunny Gibbs wasn’t appealing, especially when she added the memory of his rough hands tugging at her borrowed uniform to trap a sniper. And then how he’d checked her harness when she’d shown an interest in attempting to descend down the side of a mountain to know what it was like. He had grabbed very close to her private area then and she had only been saved by the shock of it forcing a panicked cry out instead of a moan._

_“Maybe I’ll teach you that not all old bastards are bad entertainment.”_

_Now that was definitely over the line. It was so far over that line that, if he turned back now, he wouldn’t be able to see it, even if he did have good sight. She could stop this, drop her head, say his name and know with confidence that he’d apologise and offer to take her back to her apartment. But she’d forever have to call herself a fool if she did that. Gibbs might be old enough to be her father, but he was god damn sexy, she might make jokes about his hair, but that was the key factor in her fantasies._

_She held his gaze, for a short time, deciding if he was honestly offering the real ‘entertainment’ or simply the chance to sit and talk to him while he worked on his boat. When she found what she was looking for it was just in time for him to pull up in front of the house._

_Kate didn’t wait for him to get out of the car, she stepped out first and listened as the driver side door closed as she stepped up the two steps to his front door and turned back. When he stopped at the bottom of the steps watching her with a mix of concern and arousal, she knew what he had meant._

_“Let the lesson begin,” she said in a low, seductive voice._

“Gibbs,” she breathed shuffling back a little more, he’d dropped low enough by now to run his tongue over the top of her panties, the only piece of clothing she had left. He’d followed her the whole way on his knees, his hands holding tight to her hips, one finger from each hand tucked under the thin strap of her cotton panties.

He almost ripped them as he pulled them down exposing her carefully trimmed pubic area and wet snatch. ‘Oh god,’ she thought watching the sparkle in his eyes as he glanced up at her; if she didn’t come from the contact of his tongue on her, she was sure he wouldn’t let up until she did.

She felt the bottom step against the back of her ankle and realised she’d managed to make it this far, now all she needed to do was make it up the stairs and into the bedroom. Before the method in how exactly to do that came to mind, Gibbs pushed her back, forcing her to sit on the stairs a few steps up from the floor and leaned in to suck on her thigh.

She leaned back, her elbows on another step and tilted her hips towards him, he pulled away slightly, but only enough, as she realised belatedly, to switch to the other thigh. He was deliberately taunting her and it was working, she already wanted to shove him backwards, flatten him on the floor at the foot of the stairs and ‘be the sail to his mast’.

When he finally swiped his tongue over her labia, her hips jerked and she let out a long deep moan. Letting her head rest back on the stairs she expected the move again or for him to give her more, but he didn’t, he waited. Lifting her head she looked down at his grinning face, his blue eyes now dark and passionate, he watched her for the briefest of moments before leaning in, mouth opened and covering the whole of her sex.

Her backside lifted off the step as she pushed forwards against his mouth. His tongue was darting against her lips testing each spot it touched. She hissed and let her head fall back to the step when he found the perfect place and instead of wanting more, she wanted to move away, delay the now quickly approaching end.

It took all the strength in her arms to move up a step, pulling her body away. But predictably he followed, never losing the contact between his mouth and the most sensitive part of her body. She took another step, feeling the muscles start to ache in her shoulders, but not enough to stop the pleasure of his onslaught.

A few more steps with his tongue flicking at her clit and her upper arm muscles started to burn. She dropped back to the stairs and turned her torso, attempting to turn completely over in his arms.

“Gibbs,” she breathed and only managed to whisper the ‘stop’ that was meant to accompany his name. In all honesty, she didn’t want him to stop, what she wanted was to give him the same care and attention he was giving her.

She turned enough to get a view of the top of the stairs, only a few more steps and she’d make it. It took all her strength to push him away long enough to turn onto her knees and a little too late she realised he hadn’t let her push him back, he’d moved. The sound of a zipper and the rustling of clothes as she crawled up another two steps were her only warnings before his large rough hands caught her by the hips and he slid his long, thick, hard length into her tunnel at an agonisingly slow pace.

She thumped the top step with her fist as he hit home inside her and growled through the moan she couldn’t hold back. She was shaking with the effort not to come on him there and then and she barely heard the ‘oh yeah Kate’ that he breathed.

His hands moved from her hips and ran up her back putting pressure on her spine as he went. The closer to her shoulders he got the more he pushed, effectively shifting her forwards before quickly moving his hands back to her backside for a short swipe before he started again. Quickly she got the idea and as he pushed slowly up she moved just as slowly away from him. The second he removed his hands, she pushed back against him. The swipe at her backside was less forceful than the previous and she glanced back to see him, struggling with how quickly she’d gotten what he wanted.

He repeated the action twice more before he dropped both hands to his side and let her take over. She kept her pace, slow and easy and pulled up disturbing images of a topless Tony to keep her from losing control. She stretched forward, her hands and arms flat on the carpeted floor of the top landing and her head resting on her left arm. She felt the carpet burn slightly as she started to force herself back onto Gibbs, not increasing the speed but making sure each thrust was harder and deeper inside her.

Gibbs grunted on one particular thrust and his hand came back to abruptly smack her on the left ass cheek. Kate paused, all thoughts of Tony vanished and the scraping on her arms no longer proved to be enough of a distraction. Gibbs seemed to know why she’d stopped and slowly eased himself off her only to lean over and kiss first at her back before nipping at her ear.

“On your back Agent Todd,” he hissed and Kate, without really thinking gave her reply.

“Yes Gunny,” she said firmly, but quietly before slipping onto her back on the top step.

“How’s the entertainment so far?” he asked moving up the stairs and leaning over her to give her a passionate and lusty kiss.

“There’s room for improvement,” Kate answered arching her back to force a contact between her chest and his.

“Such as?”

“Well,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and rocking her hips against his erection. “You could start by getting back inside me,” she told him before pushing his shoulders back so she could see him, “and fucking me.”

She watched the spark in his eyes that came from hearing her use such a dirty term on him and her smile grew wider. She had to gasp a second later as he slipped one arm away from her side, where it had been holding him above her, to flick at her clit for a moment.

When he did pull away and take hold of his length, she groaned in both disappointment and anticipation. She had no choice but to follow it up with a loud keening moan as he pushed inside her and instantly began to pull out again. He started easily, increasing his pace when her sounds seemed to level out; he was determined to keep her noises going.

Kate shifted, moving her hips to get more comfortable and felt the head of his length rub perfectly at an extremely sensitive spot inside her. She tightened on him and he faltered and his breathing hitched a few notches.

“You’re tight enough without doing that,” he breathed.

“Imagine what it’ll feel like when you make me come.”

Gibbs dropped down, his body flattened against hers and his hands tucked under her shoulders. She shifted again, readjusting her hips to relieve a small ache that the new position caused and only just managed to settle when Gibbs pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast. His rhythm gone, his control severed he rocked into her getting faster and more random with each movement.

He unhooked a hand as she grabbed at his hair, slipping her fingers through his silver hair. She had only intended to feel it, take in the texture as it slipped between her digits, but then he snaked a hand between their bodies and returned his thumb to her clit.

“God, Gibbs,” she breathed, beginning to writhe as the pleasure boiled low in her stomach and she felt the orgasm take over. She clamped tightly on him, not caring to keep the volume down as she cried out the satisfaction that he brought her. Gibbs froze, not daring to move, but it didn’t matter, Kate could feel the vein along the underside of his cock throb a few times before he twitched and came; pushing himself as deep inside her as he possibly could.

He collapsed on top of her, his stomach and hers battling for air consumption and his breath against her neck sending a tingling straight to her toes.

“How were the improvements?” he asked and swallowed against her shoulder.

“Almost perfect.”

“Almost?”

“My butts beginning to itch and the hard floor under my back isn’t very comfortable, but everything else was ten out of ten,” she said giving him a teasing lick on the ear.

Gibbs pulled himself up off her and carefully eased his deleting length from inside her before slipping his arms under her legs and shoulders and lifting her from the hard ground.

“Then how about we move somewhere more comfortable, rest for a while and see if I can’t get ten out of ten in every department?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
